The Day We Met
by AutumnCrescentParis
Summary: A meeting at a book store can change everything for Serena. Especially when it's a sexy, mysterious author. Guess who? Darien Shields.
1. Chapter 1

It was three weeks previously to Christmas, and the snowfall was new from the heavens. The roads and trails were sheltered in a spineless, snowy blanket, as were the plants and cars. Everything was moving slower, at a more compassionate and graceful speed, and there was bliss in the air. Though it was still three weeks away, there was a Christmas-like merriment and anticipation in the air that was only intensified by the wintertime paradise outside.

Serena was in her senior year at Juuban High School, with her four best friends; Ray, Lita, Mita and Amy. Each girl was so diverse, and each had their burdens. Serena mirrored inclined against the window, looking down at the slush-covered street below. Though she thought, she wouldn't change one thing about any of the girls for anything.

*Phone beeps*

"Ah, it's Sam," Serena stated to herself after she removed her phone from her pocket and proceeded to read the text.

"Can't make coffee today, raincheck? Sorry."

Sam was Serena's brother, just a year younger than herself. When their parents split, Serena decided she'd live with their mom, Ilene, and Sam decided to have every second week with each parent. Since the split, Serena hadn't seen Ken, their father, and didn't want to. But the living arrangement meant that she and Sam only saw each other every two weeks. They never crossed paths at all during school hours.

Serena started to text her response "Yeah, sure Sam. Next weekend?"

Serena heard a happy cry from a child on the sidewalk as she laughed and playfully punched her brother in the arm. The children couldn't have been more than six, Serena thought as Sam texted back his reply:

"Sounds good, sis."

Serena smiled and put her phone away in her pocket where it was earlier. Saturday with Ilene gone and just time to herself, Serena observed. She decided to walk down to her favourite bookstore a few blocks away. There was something magical about the snow, Serena thought as she looked out her window again. She grabbed her red coat and cream crochet hat and put them on, threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed a black scarf and headed out of the apartment towards the snow paradise awaiting her.

Freezing cold but perfectly content, Serena finally pushed open the old brown wooden door which opened into the bookstore. There were only two other souls in the small store; someone browsing in the poetry section, and the cashier; just the way she liked it.

As she closed the door behind her and the bell jangled signalling someone had entered, Serena noticed the man with his head in a poetry book raise his head and lock eyes with hers. He couldn't have been more than 23, Serena thought. His eyes were kind and honest. She gave a small, kind smile before turning her head away. A notice next to the door caught her attention:

"Author Darien Shields to present a reading from his first novel 'There will be Paradise'". The date was scratched out with a single black marker line and was replaced with the words 'TODAY'. Serena noticed the reading was in 5 minutes and decided to stay. She could feel someone standing only about a foot away from her, but she didn't feel the need to shift away. A man's voice then said "sounds like a guy who was writing from a place of heartbreak" he commented to Serena.

She half smiled and turned toward the man who was curiously waiting for a reply. It was the man who she had locked eyes with earlier. His beautiful blue eyes now being so close to her allowed her to see every speckle in them. She stared into his eyes reading them with curiosity, noticing they were deep. She was pretty sure they could see right through her; that was the feeling she had when he looked into her eyes anyway. She felt completely comfortable though if he could.

"It does sound like that," Serena replied kindly.

"I believe writing has a power to cure a torn soul, and can serve as a grieving process," the man said.

"I agree. What do you have to grieve from?" Serena asked as his eyes widened slightly by her boldness. The man went to reply, but decided to close his mouth and smile softly as his head lowered slightly.

"How about we take this slow?" he asked as he reached out his hand, hoping she would shake it momentarily and tell him her name.

She grabbed his hand in the shake and a small gasp leapt from her mouth as she felt the electricity between them. He would have heard, she thought; but she didn't mind. "I'm Serena," she replied strongly, with her cheeks blushing softly. "It's nice to meet you, Serena," he replied. They remained staring deep into each other's eyes, their hands frozen in the shake.

"DARIEN!," the man behind the counter bellowed, "it's time." He removed his hand from Serena's as he slowly stumbled back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darien," the man behind the counter bellowed, "it's time." He removed his hand from Serena's as he slowly stumbled back to reality. He removed his eyes from hers and turned awkwardly towards the cashier. During her brief introduction to the gorgeous man, who she knew now was Darien from the man's yelling; the small store had filled with another 30 people Serena estimated as Darien went and sat on the small wooden stool. He had a copy of his book in his hand as he smiled at her. Serena's smile just grew as she went and grabbed one of the remaining seats at the back of the reading area, not taking her eyes off of him. She had a clear view of him from her seat, and him her. He began reading passages from the book, reading them towards her each time he raised his head from the book. She wasn't listening to what he was saying anymore, she was thinking of the gorgeous man who couldn't take his eyes off of her as he recited from his first novel with happiness and a twinge of nervousness. Serena stared at the way his mouth glazed over the words he had written with care, and she was fascinated.

As Darien finished his reading, the modest audience clapped their praise and motioned towards him to get copies of his book signed. He smiled gloriously towards her who returned the bright smile, before he moved to a signing desk and was engulfed by his audience.

20 minutes later, the store was almost clear and Serena got off the chair she'd remained on during the whole event, before walking slowly towards Darien. The final woman in the line thanked him for his signature and complimented the novel before moving out of the line to pay for the book. And then it was just Serena facing Darien.

"You know, I haven't even let my parents read this yet," he gestured towards a book in front of him, "No one I care about has ever heard my writing, until today," Darien said before sheepishly lowering his head, embarrassed by his confession to this beautiful girl. Serena smiled softly and put her hand on his. Darien's eyes quickly moved to his hand which had Serena's smaller one resting on top, before moving his eyes slowly to meet hers, his mouth agape.

"You are a fabulous writer. I could tell you were speaking from your soul. I was fascinated," She said.

Darien blushed, and swallowed deeply before opening his mouth to respond.

"I hope you don't think I'm crazy," he said "but I feel like I've known you for a long time. I feel like your eyes can see straight into my soul, and…" Darien scratched the back of his neck with his free hand before continuing, "You have left me speechless, Serena. I'm glad you heard me read today. It feels like you were meant to be here. Fate," he barely told as he timidly now moved his hand from under her's.

Serena stared at him, her eyes bright and understanding. She walked around to the same side of the desk as Darien, grabbed his hands and motioned him to stand up as she put her hand under his chin. She leant up and kissed him slowly and with care. Her being so bold had Darien amazed and grateful. They both pulled away slightly to stare into each other's eyes before Darien softly spoke.

"My name is Darien, by the way. I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier. And Serena," he moved closer to her face, so his warm breath was against her lips, "You have taken my breath away."

With these words, she softly grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him again as his hands grabbed the sides of her face with care, as they gracefully moved their lips against each other. It felt like this was where they were meant to be, where their lives had been moving towards all this time; this moment, each other clasped in the hands of one another, the rest of the world irrelevant around them.

"Have a good day Darien." "Thanks Andrew, you too" Darien replied as he thanked the cashier and the bookstore for having him. Serena looked at him as he turned and smiled at her, before they headed out of the bookstore into the snow.

"So, I know you love books," He said as he gestured weakly towards the bookstore as they began walking down the street, "But I don't know anything else about you," he said slightly apologetically, even though they had only just met.

"Well," She said loudly and with enthusiasm, "I do love books, and I love to write; poetry mainly."

"That's impressive," He commented and smiled as she mirrored his smile, slightly facing him as they walked.

"Okay, we're going in here," Serena said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the 'Little Red Door' coffee shop. They both immediately noticed the warmth from the roaring fireplace across the shop, as they started making their way to a free table.

"Coffee?" Serena asked Darien as a waiter started coming toward them. He nodded. "Two coffees please," She said to the waiter, "and two pieces of cheesecake too. Thanks," Serena said to the waiter before he left to get their order.

"So, what do you do, Darien Is writing your full-time occupation?" She asked.

"Well, actually, I started last month teaching at Juuban College. My first teaching job," he said with a smile. "They got me in in a rush, they had to replace a teacher," he said as he smiled slightly softer. "I teach literature."

Serena smiled weakly before lowering her head. "Did I say something wrong?" Darien asked with worry in his voice. "Umm… that was my dad you replaced," Serena said as his mouth dropped. "You're Ken's daughter?" Darien asked, looking a little nervous. "Well, yes, I am." Serena said. "But, I mean, is that a problem?" She asked, now afraid of his answer.

He looked up and smiled at the waiter as their food and coffees were placed in front of them.

"Serena," Darien let out before continuing, "Your father is now on leave and I'm his replacement. I'm going to be honest; your father very much dislikes me," he said before slowly raising his eyes to finally meet Serena's.

"But why?" She asked, "It's his fault he was asked to take leave, not yours."

She looked at him whose eyes were now slightly red, before he reached across the table and grabbed her hands. "I promise Serena, we've met a few times; there is nothing but anger in his eyes and in his soul towards me," he stated blankly as he reluctantly removed his hands from hers. Serena immediately felt cold without him there, and it wasn't just because of the weather.

She ran her hands through her hair before gesturing her hands in front of her as she prepared to talk.

She could feel through no fault of their own, that this could already be the end for them. Darien started to shift in his seat.

"Darien, I believe you, that Ken hates you. But, I don't want us to say goodbye to each other because of his wrong-doing. You didn't do anything wrong," she said as she put his right hand in her left across the table. They both felt the feel of home with each other's hands in their own.

He knew he could never say goodbye to this girl. He watched her face curiously as she took a breath and smiled adoringly back at him, "I'm not losing you, Darien," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Darien reached his free hand over to Serena's face and grazed her cheek. "Serena, honey, I promise, you have me completely bewitched. I'm not going anywhere," he said as he leaned across the table to kiss her lips softly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice boomed from behind Serena.

Review please3.


	3. Chapter 3

Darien jumped back from Serena and sat back in his seat with a thud. Both he and Serena knew the voice.

"Ken, why are you here?" Serena asked.

"I'm getting coffee, and you're being kissed by a man I detest," he replied loudly, gesturing his hand at Darien.

"Ken, I swear…" Darien started before Ken cut him off. "I don't care for anything you have to say, Darien" he said his name in a hiss.

Knowing Ken was going to continue for a few moments more, and knowing this was probably going to end with her being dragged out of the store by her father; Serena grabbed the napkin from under her still un-eaten cheesecake and started scribbling with a pen from her pocket furiously.

Darien sat still and strong, yet his eyes were terrified as Ken bellowed at him, something about 'another way to ruin his life' and all this stuff Serena knew as rubbish. She continued finishing her writing on the napkin as Ken finished his rant.

The whole shop was now staring at a very red-from-anger Ken and a red-from-embarrassment Darien.

"Serena!" Ken shouted as Darien flashed his face to her.

In that brief second Serena and Darien exchanged the saddest, reddest eyes either had ever seen before Ken grabbed her arm, yanking her from her seat. As she was torn away, he started to feel emptiness. He was confident he would never get to see here again.

"I need to get my bag" Serena screamed at Ken as he briefly let her go.

Serena bent down to the ground to grab her handbag, dropping the napkin with her writing into Darien lap without Ken seeing.

Then, she was gone. Ken dragged her out screaming about 'the plan they were concocting to hurt him.'

The door slammed closed, as the store and everyone in it returned slowly to what they were doing before the show had begun.

Darien finally un-froze from everything that had just happened; he closed his mouth which he could only assume had been agape the whole time Ken was screaming at him, and opened the napkin Serena had dropped in his lap.

"Meet me tomorrow. Please, please. Just, ignore Ken and meet me outside the book store tomorrow night, 8pm. Your Serena" followed by a single kiss (x).He grazed his thumb over the kiss, remembering how tender and sweet the kisses they had shared had been. He wasn't going to lose her; they would find a way to be together, he promised himself.

AN okay please read this…Im thinking of doing a different story of a slower build up of their relationship. Darien is a huge star and Serena has the hots for him. They have an obsessions with words with friends But in the odds of a billion vs one, she finds his words friends account….will they connect or more?


End file.
